


Mixtapes

by CadetDru



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: A mixtape is just a way to show someone how you care.
Relationships: Maureen & Michelle Nguyen (Welcome to Night Vale), Maureen/Michelle Nguyen (Welcome to Night Vale)
Kudos: 10





	1. there will come soft rains

One of my favorite sounds is soft rain falling on a hot day when you're trying to take a nap. It's been so hot, you had to leave the car windows cracked just so it wouldn't be even hotter when you got back in your car. Now it's raining and the heat will dissipate, but the random things you leave in your back seat will be soaked.

Michelle had a recording of that. She has a recording of almost everything. Describe a sound, and she can find it for you.

I like to play it on super hot days when I can just take a nap and not worry about anything. The anxiety about my car getting full of rainwater isn't real if there isn't a cloud in the sky. That means there's nothing to worry about and it's all just in my mind. I'm in control. I'm never in control, but when I listen to Michelle's recordings I can be in charge of myself.


	2. Knives

Michelle made me a tape. Side one A knives and axes and other blades being sharpened. 

Attempted murder is the worst. If I was actually murdered, I would have gotten time off of work for my funeral and everything. Cecil would have a different intern reach out to my family to give condolences.

I got hit by a hatchet. Hatchets hurt. I always figured that they hurt, but now I know for a fact. Facts are hard to come by in Night Vale. 

I am not a blogger. I will never be a blogger. Bloggers have to sit down and write. I'm not trying to take out old journalism. I'm not trying to hurt anyone. I don't even want to hurt Leann after she hit me with a hatchet.

Side B was bandages being applied, adjusted, and removed. Recovery came with all these restrictions on what I could do. I listened to both sides a lot then.


	3. Filing

I made Michelle a recording. The sounds of papers going into folders going into a filing cabinet. The thump thump of the papers being hit on a desk, to line them up correctly. The breathing of the person doing all the filing. The sound of footsteps in an empty office. The sounds of my life.

If you get enough paper cuts, you can bleed for the bloodstones so much easier. The boredom can turn into frustration so easily.

It's not real life. Filing is what happens when I'm boring, when my life is static and I'm just waiting for something else to happen.

You can't die of boredom, not really. You can die from what happens next, from what cracks the boredom.

Boredom is nice. Boredom and relief, those are nice feelings to have. That dull feeling, like you're on a plateau, that can be everything. 

This isn't my real life and it's definitely not Michelle's real life. Her real life is so separated from this kind of mundane experience. 


	4. Fidgeting

Michelle made me a recording of fidgeting. Not me fidgeting, or not just me. A pen being tapped against a notebook, clicked open and shut over and over. The sounds of someone trying not to write something, trying to write something. Someone struggling to express themselves, not someone bored. Someone biting their tongue. 


End file.
